1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information management systems. In particular, the present invention relates to an image management system for managing an image and analysis information on the image, an image management apparatus, an image recording apparatus, an image pickup apparatus, a processing method for the above system and apparatuses, and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the increasingly widespread use of image pickup apparatuses such as digital still cameras, the number of images that can be recorded in such apparatuses has increased. This increase in the recording capacity makes it difficult to manage and view recorded images. Thus, techniques have been proposed for facilitating image management. For example, additional information is set for each image and the set additional information is used as a search condition for searching for the image.
According to an image management device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-354134, image pickup information such as an image pickup date and a keyword is set as additional information for each image, and then a unified keyword can be set.